Offa (Angeln)
Offa war ein legendärer König der Angeln aus dem 4. Jahrhundert. Von ihm berichtet neben der Widsith-Dichtung auch Saxo Grammaticus und Sven Aagesen, sowie die Vitae duorum Offarum (ca. 1200). Beschreibung Den Überlieferungen nach war er dem tapferen Dänenkönig Alewih (merc. Alweo) gewachsen, erkämpfte bereits als Jüngling ein großes Königreich und legte die Grenze gegen die suebischen Myrginge am Fifeldor (der Eider) mit dem Schwerte fest. Offa ist der Held der einzigen sicher anglischen Heldensage. Zuerst berichtet von ihm der Widsith (V. 35-44). Dabei ist ein geschichtlicher Kern ist wahrscheinlich. Auch das Beowulf-Epos (V. 1949 ff.) preist Offa als Herrscher von großem Ruhm, allerdings ohne jene Tat aus dem Widsith zu erwähnen. Die mercische Stammtafel bringt Offa als dritten Nachfolger Wodans, an achter Stelle vor Penda: danach wäre Offa in die Mitte des 4. Jhs. zu setzen, seine Sage führt in die Anfangszeiten germanischer Heldendichtung. Sein Name wiederholt sich im König Offa II. von Mercien (regierte 757—796). Widshith: Offa-Episode In der Widsith-Dichtung beginnt die Episode von Offa ab Vers 35: : Offa weold Ongle, Alewih Denum; se wæs þara manna modgast ealra, no hwæþre he ofer Offan eorlscype fremede, ac Offa geslog ærest monna, cnihtwesende, cynerica mæst. Nænig efeneald him eorlscipe maran on orette. Ane sweorde merce gemærde wið Myrgingum bi Fifeldore; heoldon forð siþþan Engle ond Swæfe, swa hit Offa geslog. : d.h. Offa herrschte über die Angeln...; er erkämpfte zuerst unter den Menschen, noch als Knabe (''cniht), das größte der Königreiche. Kein ihm Gleichaltriger vollbrachte eine größere Heldentat: einzig mit seinem Schwerte bestimmte er die Grenze gegen die Myrginge am Fifeldor. Es hielten sie (die Grenze) fortan Angeln und Swaefe, wie Offa es erkämpft hatte.'' Der 'Fifeldor' ist die Eider. Die Angeln wohnen nördlich davon, die feindlichen Myrginge und Swaefe südlich, in Holstein. Also die Verhältnisse vor der Angelnauswanderung. Offa legte die umstrittene Grenze an der Eider fest und vergrößerte dadurch sein Angelnreich. Die Tat ist wohl als Einzelkampf gemeint (ane sweorde); im übrigen erfahren wir von epischen Motiven nichts. Offas Kampf gegen die Myrginge entspricht dem Kampf des Uffo gegen die Sachsen bei Saxo Grammaticus (IV) und der dänische Geschichtsschreiber Sven Aagesen (*um 1140 bis 1150; † nach 1186) berichtete: "Die Angeln sind zu Dänen, ihre Südnachbarn zu Sachsen geworden." Zu vergleichen ist auch der Kampf des englischen Offa gegen Riganus am Fluss Riganburne in der Vitae duorum Offarum. Der Offa-Episode im Widsith schließen sich die Verse 45-49 von Oheim und Neffe Hrothwulf und Hrothrgar an, die am längsten Frieden gehalten hatten, nachdem sie bei der Halle Heorot Ingelds Schwertspitze beugten, die Macht seiner Heathobarden (Langobarden ?) zerhieben und das Geschlecht dieser Wikinger vertrieben vgl. Beowulf Verse 2041 ff. und das Lied an Ingellus bei Saxo Grammaticus VI (S. 205). Die Worte deuten zugleich den Ausbruch der Fehde zwischen Neffe und Oheim und dessen Söhnen an, die auch im Beowulf vorgeahnt wird. Andere englische und dänische Quellen Ziemlich gleichzeitig, um 1200, tauchen ausführlichere Erzählungen von Offas Heldenkampf auf: einerseits in den engl. Vitae Offae I und II (die zweite stärker umgebildet), anderseits bei den Dänen Sven Agesen und Saxo Grammaticus; hier heißt der Held Uffo (anord. *Uffi), er wird zu einem Dänen gemacht, die Feinde sind Sachsen. Der englische Bericht teilt mit dem dänischen Stoff so viele und persönliche Züge, daß sich die Annahme aufdrängte, es liege eine Entlehnung der Wikingerzeit vor: damals hätten entweder die Engländer ihren altheimischen Stoff an die Dänen gegeben, oder die Dänen hätten das in ihrer Dichtung ausgebaute altenglische Erbstück des 6. Jhs. den Engländern wiedererstattet. Die dritte Annahme, daß die Sage seit dem 6. Jh. hier bei den Engländern, dort bei den Dänen unabhängig weitergelebt hatte, mutet der bewahrenden Kraft der Überlieferung nicht mehr zu, als etwa bei der Brünhild-, Burgunden-, Ingeldsage verbürgt ist; die Erzählung wird den langen Zeitraum zum größten Teil in fester Liedform durchlaufen haben, wenn auch unsere Aufzeichner vielleicht schon Prosa vorfanden: Saxo Grammaticus würde aus einem Gedichte vermutlich einiges in Versen wiedergegeben haben; eher sehen Svens schlichte, kraftvolle Repliken nach einem Liede aus. Gegen diese dritte Erklärung zeugt nicht so sehr das Schweigen der Isländer über Uffi als vielmehr dies, daß der eine gemeinsame Zug, die 30 Jahre des Helden, der lebhaft betonten Jugendlichkeit im Widsith widerspricht. Man müßte dann schon annehmen, es habe neben der Widsith-Fassung bereits im 6. Jh. eine stark abweichende gegeben. Gemeinsamkeiten Der gemeinsame Inhalt der englischen und der dänischen Quellen ist dieser: Offa, der einzige Sohn des greisen Königs Waermund, wird groß und stark, bleibt aber stumm bis ins 30. Jahr, zum Schmerze des Vaters, der ihn unfähig zur Nachfolge glaubt. Ein Feind verlangt Abtretung des Reichs und droht mit Krieg. In der Versammlung, die Waermund einberuft, ergreift Offa zu allgemeinem Staunen das Wort und bekennt sich als den wahren Thronerben. Waermund umgürtet ihn feierlich mit dem Schwerte; Offa zeigt seine überlegene Kraft. Zeit und Ort des Kampfes sind bestimmt. Offa fällt mit eigener Hand zwei Gegner, darunter den Sohn des Kronbewerbers. Waermund erwartet den Ausgang mit Bangen und begrüßt unter Freudentränen den zurückkehrenden Sieger. - Also die Formel: der Königssohn, der in der Stunde der Not seine Stumpfheit abwirft und dem hilflosen Vater Thron und Ehre rettet. Eine Vater-Sohnsage, ohne Sippenfehde und mit glücklichem Ausgang. Dänische Darstellung Die dänische Darstellung historisiert weniger und ist um eine Reihe prachtvoller Züge reicher: Es ist keine Heerfahrt mit Massenschlacht, sondern ein Holmgang, Offa (Uffo) hat den fremden Königssohn samt seinem tapfersten Kämpen herausgefordert. Das Schwert hat eine Vorgeschichte, es ist des Vaters Waffe, die ausgegraben wird, nachdem alle anderen Klingen in Uffos überstarker Hand zerschellt sind. Der Vater ist blind, erst nachdem er Uffo betastet, glaubt er, daß der mutige Sprecher sein Sohn ist; beim Holmgang lauscht er auf den Klang seines alten Schwertes, bereit, beim Falle des Sohnes sich in den Fluß zu stürzen. Als eigentlicher 'kolbitr', Aschenputtel wird Uffo bei Sven und Saxo nicht gezeichnet, doch mag dieser volkstümliche Typus dahinter stehen, eine Anleihe aus dem Märchen. Die Haltung im übrigen ist wenig märchenhaft. Die hohe vaterländische Begeisterung haben die Dänen der Zeit Waldemars des Großen zumindest verstärkt. Aber den Kampf mit einem äußeren Feind, nicht einem primarius regni (vita Offae I), bestätigt der Widsith; desgleichen wohl den Einzelkampf, sowie den Schauplatz an der Eider (nach Saxo die Insel von Rendsburg). Durch seine Lautform verrät der Schwertname Skrep altanglischen Ursprung (e'' für ags. ''æ, nd. schrap - 'fest'). Auch Vermundus führt auf ags. Wærmund, der Vater Vigletus, -lecus ist verändert aus ags. Wihtlaeg (Stammtafel). Angelsächsiche Herkunft Nur der Name Vermundr drang auch in den Dänenstammbaum der Isländer ein; von Uffi kennt die westnordische Literatur weder Tat noch Namen. Eine Gemeinsamkeit der dänischen Quellen ist die innere Verknüpfung der Uffo-Sage mit einer Erzählung von den Frovinus-Söhnen; wohl eine sehr junge Kombination; doch scheint das Paar Frovinus-Vigi: Freawine-Wig (wessex. Stammtafel) ebenfalls angelsächsische Wurzeln zu haben. Das Beowulf-Epos (v. 1932 ff.) spielt darauf an, daß Offas Weib, Thrydho, als Jungfrau von grausamer Härte war gegen jeden, der seinen Blick auf sie zu richten wagte, bis sie als Offas Gattin ihre Sinnesart änderte. Eine epische Fabel ist daraus nicht zu erkennen; was die vita Offae II von Drida (þryðo) erzählt, sowie die Hermuthruda-Geschichte in Saxos Amlethus-Roman zeigt keine schlagende Ähnlichkeit. Quellen * Saxo Grammaticus: Historia danica, Bd. II (Internet Archive). Ed. Peter Erasmus Müller, Hans Matthias Velschow. Gyldendal, 1839. S, 135 ff. * Beowulf; Untersuchungen über das angelsächsische Epos und die älteste Geschichte der germanischen Seevölker (Internet Archive). K. Müllenhoff, H. Lübke. Berlin : Weidmann, 1889. S. 72 ff. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. III, S. 361 f., Bd. IV, S. 524. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:König Kategorie:Geboren im 4. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Gestorben im 4. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Angelsachse